


F'k'in' Weird

by clementine (jeanniebee)



Category: Broadway RPF, Chenzel - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, chenzel, love bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanniebee/pseuds/clementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idina thinks she’s coming home for a quiet, uneventful evening.  Boy is she wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F'k'in' Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This story's timeframe is late 2014 during _If/Then_ 's New York run but before _On the Twentieth Century_ began rehearsals.

Idina greeted her apartment with a loud, heavy sigh as she crossed the threshold. After closing and locking the door behind her she leaned back against it and loudly proclaimed "God I am _so_ glad to finally be home!" with the weariness of a long absent traveler. She dropped her purse on the end table next to the door and slipped her tired feet out of her flip-flops. Those thin slabs with a strip of rubber between the toes were convenient and comfortable in the short term, but provided no support for aching soles and arches, particularly those just finishing a Sunday matinee following a two-show Saturday. After taking a couple of steps forward, she placed her hands on her sides and stretched her back, first to the right, then the left, hearing a slight pop and letting out another sigh. "It's time for a quick bite, a nice long bath and an evening of watching TV in bed," she stated as she began to walk toward the kitchen. 

But her plans suddenly became distant thoughts as she felt a small, blunt object jammed hard against her lower back. She couldn’t identify it precisely, but it certainly felt what she imagined the end of a gun barrel to feel like. She gasped loudly and stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Hands up! Don't turn around or make any noise and you won't get hurt!" commanded a voice from behind her. While sounding menacing, it was apparent the person behind the voice was attempting to speak in a deeper, more forceful tone than normal for them. 

Idina remained in position, but as she raised her hands, she tried to slowly and imperceptibly move her head hoping to get a glimpse of the intruder.

“Don’t do it! Look straight ahead or I won’t hesitate to use this!” the voice ordered, pressing the object harder against her back to illustrate the point.

After quickly complying, Idina asked in a wavering voice “Who are you and what do you want?” Despite trying to avoid sounding panicked, she could not completely disguise her anxiety. "You want money? I - I can give you some money and all my credit cards. You need it for drugs, right? You probably want to smoke coke and snort crack, don't you? Or is that snort coke and smoke crack?"

“Oh shut up! It's going to be obvious _real_ soon what I want. Now keep those hands up, stand perfectly still and open your mouth!” 

"Why do I need to - mmmmppppphhhh!!!" A hand reached around Idina's head, forcing a wadded cloth into her mouth. 

“Bedroom! NOW!” the voice demanded as a hand placed itself on one of the brunette’s shoulders and pushed her toward the bedroom. Idina hesitated but was incented to keep moving when the object was jammed against her back again. After entering the bedroom, the intruder shut the door and ordered her to the foot of the bed. 

“Now strip!" the tresspasser demanded. "That shouldn't take long, not with that crap you're wearing. Did you just get home from the playground or something? I thought someone famous like you with your money would invest more than ten bucks in an outfit!"

Although muffled, Idina still managed a coherent "oh fuck you," as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. A moment later, she stepped out of her gray sweat pants and discarded them as well, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

”Well don't stop there!” ordered her abductor. "You're just now getting to the good parts!"

Hesitating to comply, she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to maintain a semblance of modesty.

"NOW! I’m running out of patience!”

Hands trembling, Idina undid the clasp on her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and pulled down and slipped out of her panties.

“Put your hands behind your back and cross your wrists. While I was waiting for you to get home, I noticed you have a lot of pretty scarves here, and some nice long ones too. Those are going to come in _real_ handy."

After doing as instructed, her wrists were bound together. Once the last knot was tied, she immediately tested the restraint by pulling against it and working her wrists to see if there was slack, but her captor had done the job too well. 

"Give it your best shot, honey, but you ain't gettin' out of that." By this time, the intruder was beginning to drop its effort to disguise its voice, and a noticeable drawl was evident. 

After her wrists were bound, she was blindfolded with another scarf. Her captor pulled the packing out of her mouth, but before Idina could catch her breath, a third scarf, knotted in the middle, was inserted between her lips, pulled back and tied behind her head. Typical of her after-show look, her hair was in a ball atop her head, which made it easier for the invader to create a taut gag as there was no large mop of thick brown hair to interfere. Finally, her ankles were lashed together. She began to tip, but her assailant steadied her. 

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you," came the whisper into Idina's ear. "If you fall, you might not be able to get back up again." 

"What are you going to do now?" she asked. The tight gag rubbed against the corners of her mouth as she spoke, muffling her words, but she could still be understood. 

"Why, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it now?" 

Her captor slowly dropped to the floor. Idina shuddered as she felt soft kisses along the tops of her feet. Hands began to gently glide up her legs, and she gasped and buckled when a tongue tickled her within each kneepit. 

"You look like a Christmas present, with all of those pretty colors binding you, and the knots are like little bows." The breaths were becoming heavier. " _My_ Christmas present. All _mine._

Idina felt her cheeks being rubbed, then gently squeezed and she released a muffled moan. "Oh, that is one _damn_ fine ass you've got there." The taunting took on an admiring tone as the voice wavered, its owner becoming increasingly aroused. "A perfect hand full." A moment later one of the hands reached in front of her, with its fingers gently gliding along the folds of her core. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have _here_?" Some of the moisture being produced in increasing amounts within the folds adhered to the fingers moving along them. "The damsel in distress isn't getting turned on now, is she? Looks like this is your lucky day, then." 

"No, don't!" Idina loudly protested over her gag. "Please stop!" 

"Mmm, tastes good. I can't wait to get in _there_." 

Idina could no longer just stand and endure this. She had to try something, _anything_ , before the torment continued. 

"Somebody help me! Please! Help!" A hand was tightly clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her fast. Subsequent cries for help were reduced to loud _mmmmpppph_ s.

"Stop it!" The intruder demanded. "You wanna make it through this evening in one piece don't you? _Don't you?_ Now quit making this harder on yourself!" 

Idina whimpered as the futility of her situation became more pronounced, and her body slackened as she acquiesced to her current predicament. 

Then, without warning, she was given a strong shove and landed on the bed, letting out a surprised yelp. After struggling to sit upright, she braced herself for her captor's next move.

But then…it didn't come. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed naked, bound hand and foot, blindfolded, and gagged, she noted ironically how the silence was more unnerving than if the home invader had continued taunting her.

She thought she could hear the nearly imperceptible sounds of a person slowly and quietly padding around the room. Those sounds were accompanied by low, but increasingly labored breathing, as if that same person was struggling with self-control, and losing. Idina tried to focus on the sounds, moving her head along with the shifting location of the breathing. At first she thought she was merely being watched, that her captor was simply and smugly relishing its victory, delighting in her helplessness and vulnerability while planning the next move. Yes, it was all that...and more. Idina understood now she wasn't just being watched. She was being sized up....by a predator circling its prey. 

A _hungry_ predator.

She tried to work her wrists free again, then shifted her legs up and down trying to loosen the bonds around her ankles, but was unsuccessful in both endeavors. Although she knew the chances of her next action succeeding were nonexistant, she placed her feet flat on the floor and rose up, slowly in order to maintain her balance. She began to hop in the direction of the bedroom door, but after the third hop, her captor was upon her, grabbed her, turned her around, and forced her to go back before shoving her down on the bed again. 

"Oh, I _don't_ think so, darlin'! Now, just how did you think you were gonna get anywhere when you can't even see where you're goin'?" 

"Oh, fuck you!" responded Idina defiantly, as she sat up again, fighting the gag's attempt to silence her. "Fucking untie me!" 

She dropped her head as she herself was now breathing heavily, partially from being winded and frustrated, but also by something else she feared she could not resist.

She heard the mattress creak at the same time it sagged behind her, a sign someone was now at her back. Two small hands came from behind her, cupping the bottom of her breasts, one in each hand, and slowly and gently squeezed them, causing her to shiver and moan. Then, single digits began circles around her nipples, flicking at them in their now hardened state. At the same moment, she felt a body press against her back and she trembled at the contact. Not that she had any doubt, but by the feel of the shape pressed against her, her captor was also naked...warm...and female.

The same small, but strong hands placed themselves on each shoulder, and kneaded her tense flesh. Idina groaned loudly as her shoulders dropped, her muscles receiving much needed relief and her body beginning to relax. She winced as a number of kisses accompanied the massage, including a few meant to leave a mark. After that, the two hands worked their way down her spine, pressing against her backbone with thumbs as the other fingers worked the muscles surrounding it. 

The mysterious woman then slipped her arms through Idina's and pulled her further onto the bed so that her legs and feet no longer hung off the edge. She was turned over onto her stomach and her body straightened. At that point, she felt fingers working her thighs and while continuously kneading, moving down to her calves. The hands returned to her neck, rubbing it briefly, then the fingers splayed and pressed against her back, slowly sliding down its length, separating when they got to each thigh, then continuing all the way down her legs and along the soles of her feet. After that, a tongue carefully and deliberately glided from the bottom of her back to the base of her neck. Idina's gag became damp from drooling, a combination of being unable to completely close her mouth and swallow as well as the pleasing and erotic touching. But the area around her mouth wasn't the only thing becoming increasingly moist. As she lay on her stomach she began to grind against the bed as the heat within her began to rise. 

_I shouldn't be feeling like this. I have to fight...resist...not give in...._

Moments later, she felt her wrists being untied. 

_Am I being freed? Is it over? Or is it just the start of something else?_ The rubbing, kissing and fondling had felt so good it was easy to forget she was still tied up and at the mercy of her abductor. If she had any hope of being released, it was quickly dashed as she was flipped her onto her back and a wrist was bound to one of the bedposts with her other wrist receiving similar treatment a moment later. Her ankles were untied and legs pulled apart, with each ankle subsequently tied to a separate post, leaving Idina bound spread-eagle on the bed. 

Not long after she was fully secured, she felt a body slide in next to her on her right side. Her captor's head gently nestled under her breasts and Idina inhaled the grape-like scent of Kerastase Shampoo. She felt a finger draw circles on her stomach, and then lips pressed against it with more kisses that slowly made their way up her chest.

"Such awesome abs for a woman your age," the voice panted before the mouth it came from gently clamped down on a breast, and then in turn the other, each time gently sucking and biting the attached nipple.

Idina now began to pull on the scarves that bound her wrists to the bed. Her own breathing became more labored, and desperation began to set in as she realized the resistance to her ravishment was swiftly crumbling.

"Stop," came the muffled, yet increasingly loud, protest. "Oh for the love of God, please stop!"

"God can't come to the phone right now," the voice responded in a wicked whisper as it made its way to Idina's right ear. "He's having too much fun watching. 

“You know,” the voice continued while teeth gently nibbled on an earlobe, “Maybe I should take off your gag so you can sing “Let _**me**_ go, let me go, don't tie me up any more."" Then came a little giggle, as the captor was clearly amused with her own cleverness.

Growing even more distressed as her willpower deteriorated by the second, Idina began to violently thrash and tried to cry out again for help. If she couldn’t free herself now, or if someone couldn’t hear her and get help, there was going to be no stopping her abductor from succeeding in her endeavor.

”Why can't you just give up and give in to what's happening here?” her captor asked as she grabbed Idina's chin and held it fast. "Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted you. But you were too blind, too arrogant, too wrapped up in yourself and your career to pay any attention to me. For years I watched you allow men unworthy of you to come into your life, when it was _me_ , and only me, who was your true soulmate. Finally, I couldn't wait any longer. Now I'm taking what I want! So stop resisting and just enjoy the ride!" Idina responded with a muffled, but still understandable “Let me fucking go!”

She felt lips suddently press against hers, crushing them. Her own lips could close enough over the gag for her to modestly return the kiss. She hadn't consciously responded to the other woman's lips, but it was out of instinct, habit, and need that she did so. Idina's face was in the tight grip of both of her captor's hands, prolonging the kiss until both women needed to take a breath. After a moment's respite, the woman forced herself onto Idina's mouth again, and after another extended kiss, separated from her captive.

"You don't get it do you?" The voice whispered smugly while hovering scant inches above Idina as its owner continued to hold onto her face. "You talk so loud and so bold about being powerful and not hiding your power. Well, a lot of good your so-called power is doing you. Who has all of the power here _now_? Hmmm?"

Hunger and want were now taking over, and Idina raised her head in the direction of the voice, wanting desperately to reconnect with those lips. But her captor laughed and tauntingly kept herself just out of reach, resulting in a whimper from the bound and helpless woman. 

The haughty kidnapper let go of Idina's face and rose up on her knees, straddling her victim, pridefully declaring "The great Idina Menzel, Broadway's so-called "Biggest Star" - nothing more than _my_ little plaything - to do with as _I_ desire for as _long_ as _I_ desire. How much fun would it be to leave you like this, wet and waiting for me each night? How does that sound to you, huh?"

Idina ferociously pulled on all of her restraints, first the two that bound her wrists, then those that held her ankles fast. The bedposts creaked loudly with the strain but the knots would not give. Her body rose up and down on the bed desperately seeking something to rub against, her limbs straining against her bonds, begging for release. "PLEASE! Why are you doing this?" came the plea.

“I can’t believe you can still make that much noise. As much as I hate covering up those gorgeous lips completely..." At that point another long scarf was wrapped several times around Idina’s mouth and head and firmly knotted. Defiant, she tested her captor's continued efforts to silence her by making another appeal for rescue but this time she could only release a loud undistinguishable moan. After a second, then a third attempt, a soft whimper signaled she was finally forced to concede defeat. 

"That's _much_ better. I guess the knight in shining armor just outside the door is going to have to find another damsel to rescue tonight."

The bed sprung up slightly and Idina heard the soft rustle of a body quietly gliding off it. _No!_ she screamed inside her head. Not now! How cruel could this woman be? To put her through all of this? To take away her freedom and her power and then mercilessly tease her with the promise of pleasure, only to continue to withhold it? If the positions were _ever_ reversed....

A moment later, she felt gentle, chilling breaths against her toes. After watching Idina quiver, the captor kissed each toe lightly, first the little toe on her right foot up to the big toe, and she moved to the other restrained foot, starting with the big toe and working down. Finally, the bottom of each sole was lightly licked, setting off a tingle that made Idina want to scream and laugh at the same time.

“These feel rough. How long has it been since you last had a pedicure? "

_As if I could answer you!_ Idina thought, releasing only a solitary grunt. After she heard the woman pad into the bathroom, she raised her head and turned in that direction, straining to hear what was happening. A moment later, after she sensed her abductor had returned, she felt the cool rush of moisturizer applied to her feet. Idina moaned at the soothing combination of the lotion and the firm, yet still tender, caressing that accompanied it. Taye had always liked to play with her feet, and even on days when she didn't want any other part of her body fondled or otherwise messed with (particularly during pregnancy and those first exhausting months of motherhood), it was impossible to resist a foot massage. More of the lotion was applied as each foot was rubbed, with thumbs against the soles, and then a hand flexing the toes on each foot collectively.

A fingernail slowly ran down the sole of a foot, and then up behind a calf, along the leg and then the thigh and towards the core, lightly circling it, before moving down along the other leg. Idina shook, trembled, and shuddered, but this time was barely able to utter a sound. A tongue then treaded the same course as the fingernail, stopping this time at the core to playfully lick the inside. It was at this moment she realized no amount of resistance was going to stop the inevitable. She ground herself into the air, so caught up in that action, she barely noticed her captor returning to her side.

"And now - here it comes, My Sweet," was whispered into her ear just before a finger entered her, then a second, and as they moved and clawed inside her, Idina screamed into her gags as she climaxed.

And then it was mercifully, but sadly, over, punctuated at the end by three little one syllable words gently whispered into her ear. Gagged as she was, she could only respond with a soft moan, but the message came across loud and clear to her abductor.

Idina dropped back on the bed exhausted and limp, her chest rapidly rising and falling for the next several moments as the waves of pleasure finally subsided. Once her breathing returned to a normal cadence, small hands unknotted and put aside the blindfold and Idina finally faced her captor and tormentor, a warmly smiling Kristin Chenoweth. "Why hello there, sexy thing," she said cheerfully. If Idina could have returned the smile and greeting she would have. 

“You're really sweating,” Kristin said as she wiped down Idina’s forehead, then gently kissed it. “Your skin positively glistens when you sweat like that.” 

Idina’s eyes narrowed, she lifted her head up and growled and pulled on the bedposts, shaking the bed again. There was no doubt _this_ time, she was quite serious about being untied. The game was over. 

“Oh be patient,” Kristin said as she removed the gags. “You know, it really is tempting to leave you like this. You look like a buffet table I could eat from any time I want.” She began to untie Idina’s right wrist from the bedpost and after slipping free of the restraint, a hand immediately reached for Kristin, gently pulling down the blonde's head so lips could be smashed together. Kristin shrieked with surprise, then softly moaned as her and Idina’s lips pressed, and then tongues became intertwined. 

“What can I do for _you_ now?” were the first words out of Idina’s mouth after the gag was removed and hers and Kristin’s lips and tongues finally separated. Kristin closed her eyes so that the only sense she would use at the moment was feeling Idina's soft, warm hand against her face. She reached up and clasped it gently, before opening her eyes and gazing into her lover's.

“I’m OK. You couldn’t see, but I…took care of that. Besides, I’m starting to hurt now and should just take some drugs and get ready for bed.”

“No - please!” Idina pleaded. “That felt so good – especially the massages. Let _me_ take care of _you_. At least maybe some caressing, or applying some warm wraps around your neck.”

“Dee, it's O.K."

“Are you sure?” Idina sadly asked, a look of disappointment on her face. “It just doesn’t seem fair to you.”

“I’m sure. Besides, it's not like I didn't enjoy myself during that whole exercise. You have no idea what a turn-on it is to get to dominate you. I'm just not as durable as I used to be and I don't think I could go another round right now. I need to catch the bed bus."

"Meaning "I need to go retweet a dozen things and then maybe think about going to bed.""

"I should have left you gagged. At the moment, though, since I don’t want to sleep on the couch or in the guest room let’s get you untied because you hog the entire bed when you’re stretched out like this.” 

  
The two were soon quietly under the covers, cuddling in each other's arms, with the blonde's head nestled under Idina’s chin, one hand gently resting just below her breast. The dark haired woman gently ran her fingers through Kristin's hair and then tenderly rubbed her shoulder. Both sets of eyes were closed as the two consciously breathed in rhythm for several moments. Finally, Idina opened her eyes and spoke. 

"I am so going to miss this when I go on tour." 

"The bondage or the cuddling?" Kristin sleepily responded. 

"Ha! Both. But _especially_ the cuddling. It needs no props or set-ups and we don't even have to be awake to do it." 

"I agree."

“You know, I can’t believe you’re the same woman who told an interviewer she wasn’t into "that sort of thing" when talking about that movie where you spent all of that time tied up by your “daughter.”” 

“Oh, you mean _Family Weekend_?” Kristin responded, opening her eyes and looking up at Idina without removing her hand from its current resting position. “Like, I’m _really_ going to tell the world the truth. I get enough creepy fan mail as it is. Can you imagine what it would be like if they found out I was kinky? Besides, I did that movie just for the paycheck and they used duct tape on me. Not only is duct tape not romantic, but I don't think I had to wax for weeks after that because it kept taking hair off. Big difference.” 

“Still, that’s worse than telling _People_ magazine you were an expert at trimming mens’ pubic hair? “Manscaping,” as it was called?” 

“I only meant hair above the neck, as in eyebrows.”

“Whatever you say. Nice _Wicked_ role reversal with that last line by the way. It's scary how much fun you have playing the villain. I'll bet you're going to be a scream as Maleficient. Still, I should get an award for pretending to be scared of a kidnapper and ravisher with _that_ voice. There’s no disguising it no matter how menacing you try to make it.” 

”Award my ass. What was with that overblown entry into the apartment? Who were you playing to? You don't talk to yourself every time you come home, do you?" 

"I was setting the stage!"

"More like chewing the scenery. And you were _**so**_ overdoing the pleading helpless damsel thing. I haven’t heard anything less sincere since Kelli O’Hara said “it’s a honor just to be nominated” the fifth time around. I had to blindfold you so you wouldn't choke on your gag laughing your ass off once you saw me and my “gun.""

”Yeah, I wondered about that. What in the world did you stick in my back?”

“Got it right here,” Kristin said as she rolled over to the end of the bed, and retrieved an object from the floor. When she brought it up, Idina saw it was one of Walker’s dinosaurs, a brontosaurus, the famous long-necked one, to be exact.

”You know," Kristin continued. " _You_ never struck me as someone who’d actually enjoy being on the other end, with the whole “fierce woman wanting to be accepted for who she was” and the “don’t be afraid of your power” spiel you’re always giving your Fanzels whenever you talk about singing “Let It Go.”" 

“Hey, I like my turn at control. But it's one thing to have control _taken_ from you without your permission. It’s another to _share_ it or happily _give_ it to someone whom you love and trust, and whom you know would _never_ harm you or betray that trust when you’re at your most vulnerable.

“Besides, I take boxing lessons and could turn around and punch the lights out of anyone who tried that for real."

“I’d’ve shot you with my dinosaur.”

“ _And_ , I could’ve gotten free any time I wanted.”

“Oh, really? Boy it sure didn’t look that way when you were trying to literally pull the bedposts off the frame."

“More acting.”

”Uh-huh. Despite three Tony nominations, you’re not _that_ good. And besides, if that _is_ true, then oh man are you going to have something to work your way out of the next time around. Don't say I didn't warn ya.”

Idina gently kissed Kristin's forehead.

”I’m counting on it.”

“Well, time to dress up for the evening,” Kristin said, sitting up and putting on her neck brace. She placed her pillow wedge on the bed, and then looked down at her mouthpiece and sighed. 

"Something wrong, Kris?" Idina asked as she propped herself up on an elbow. 

“It's just - I really hate anyone seeing me laying down with all this stuff on. It’s not very sexy and it's turned off a few folks. I'm gonna be doing this for the rest of my life, Dee. What am I gonna look like or have to do as I keep getting older?" 

Idina put her hand on Kris’ cheek. “It doesn’t matter to _me_ sweetie, and it never did. You know that. We’re both getting older, Kris, and lord knows, you’ve been through so much physically, especially nearly getting killed when those lights fell on you. Besides, there’s a lot of people out there who have breathing machines for sleep apnea or a lot worse. That's just the way it is, that's life. As much fun as the lovemaking is, it's simply being with you I want the most, and I want that to go on for many more years. So, you do what you have to do to make sure that happens." 

A tear trickled down Kristin’s cheek as she almost said something, but Idina just shushed her. It didn’t need to be said. Their lips slowly drew together and softly kissed before each laid back down, falling asleep soon afterwards. 

  


Upon awakening the next morning, and removing her mouthpiece and neck brace, Kristin gazed at Idina's prone, sleeping form, her face almost completely covered by her wild and untamed chocolate colored hair. Kristin resisted the urge to run her fingers through that wonderful mess of hair, attached to that wonderful mess of a woman she had loved for the last thirteen years, but only recently had been able to physically express that love without shame when Idina's marriage had finally and formally disintegrated. 

She carefully and quietly slipped out of the bed and exited the bedroom to use the shower in the guest room as to not awake her tired lover. After completing the shower, and slipping into a bathrobe, she walked toward the kitchen with breakfast on her mind. But before she got there, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, and an arm wrap itself around her waist, keeping her own arms firmly pressed against her body. She attempted to call out, but no sounds other than a loud squeal escaped.

The hand was lowered to ensure the safe word could be uttered if necessary, but when none came, it was clamped back over Kristin's mouth. A sexy, husky, panting voice said “So, you thought you were just going to leave me this morning? You're always leaving, always running, but I'm not going to let you anymore. And by the time I'm done, you won't want to."

Kristin protested into the woman's hand, as she felt herself being guided back to the bedroom, all the while trying to break her captor’s hold. But it was useless. This time she couldn't run. She was going to have to face whatever was waiting for her with no hope of escape.

And that was going to be just fine with her.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't try to be too artsy or smutty because one has to know their limitations, and the other authors here do that a LOT better than I ever could. The kinky angle came about because I wanted my Chenzel story to be unlike any others (why do _exactly_ what everyone else is doing?), or at least something _I_ hadn't seen before. But I still wanted it to be about two people in love and not just about the sex or kink, and also reference Kristin's real medical issues, which are seldom touched upon in any "Chenzel" story.
> 
> To see Kristin get "hers," so to speak, there's _[Kristin Chenoweth, Girl Detective](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4960747)._


End file.
